Alone
by KITTY nya6666
Summary: Jane Is Mr. Peanut Butter's Best friend. The twist, she doesn't know who BoJack, Todd, or anyone else in Mr. Peanut Butter's life besides Diane. She will soon lean about everyone and how she can relate to each person. Especially, BoJack.


**Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction short story that I made. I do not own any of the Characters except for Jane. Furthermore, I'm trying to get into writing more serious short stories with more emotions. Any input will be appreciated. I thank you for your time and for choosing to read this story.**

Alone. That's what I feel. I exhale and inhale while staring at the bathroom tiles. I don't understand how I got here. I don't remember who I use to be but maybe I will remember. I just know today or maybe it's the night. I just know that I just need to be alone. I felt the warm salted liquid fall down my face and I laugh and wipe it away. "I'm pathetic." I finally get up off the bathroom and go out through the crowd. I knew I should have never been here. Somewhere deep down, I know I do not belong at all. "Hey! Jane!" smiling softly and wave, "Hey Mr. Peanut Butter I thought you were busy with all your guest so I thought I should leave." His ears suddenly droop "Jane. What happened." It wasn't a question. It was a statement knowing I was about to be dragged into his room.

I first met Mr. Peanut butter when I was only 18. It was Strange the way he greeted me. "you smell nice." I widen my eyes at the strange friendly voice, looking up at the golden retriever. "well aren't you creepy" he chuckled at me and told me his name and we were friends and I would tell him anything.

I remembered the day when I told him how I felt. We were both sitting out in the front yard in lounge chairs. "Mr. Peanut Butter" his ears perked up at the sound of my voice. "What is it Jane?" I let out a deep breath and stared into his eyes. "You know I care about you?" he nodded "yes" I smiled faintly "And you know that I'm always here whenever you need me?" he looked puzzled, "what's going on Jane." I felt the tears coming and I didn't want to cry. He instantly jumped out of his chair and came to my side and held me close, rubbing my arm up and down. "shhh shh its okay. Tell me what's wrong"

And I remembered that that was the same day when he didn't feel the same. "I know you don't feel the same way as I do. I don't want to risk losing you even if it means just staying by your side as friends." He petted my head and kissed my forehead. "I think… it's time for us to sleep" I still remember how he carried me to the bed and held me close and continue to pet my head as I cried. Knowing that he will never feel the same way as I do.

"Jane. Jane. Jane!" I felt Mr. Peanut Butter shaking me. I smiled softly and placed my hands over his. "I'm back. I was just daydreaming" He returned the smiled and petted my head. Soon, his face when back to stone and he looked at me. "What happened." And so, I began telling him about how I was rejected again. "It hurts PB. I…I thought he truly had feelings for me. I thought he was serious about treating me right. And yet, he tells me he went and had sex with some other woman. It hurts most because he told me everything." Mr. Peanut Butter softly growled under his breath. "Jane, I will have him taken care of. You're my best friend." Kissing my forehead, the door opened, Diane walked in and looked surprised. "What are you two doing?" Mr. Peanut butter just shook his head and walked out of the room.

I looked up at Diane and spoke, "We were talking." She nodded and shut the door behind her. She awkwardly strolled across the room and sat down on the bed. "Well do you still want to talk about it?" I shook my head saying no. "Well listen I don't know how Mr. Peanut Butter and your friendship is like but I can kinda guess it's like mine and Bojack's" Looking at her strangely I asked her the question that brought confusion settled all over her face. "Who's BoJack?"

Diane sat there in silence. "You don't know who Bojack is?" I shook my head in a no again. "No? should I know who Bojack is?" Diane did not look pleased and she walked out of the room and not only a few seconds later she brings back what looks like an intoxicated horse. "He looks wasted and high." I state. The horse man name Bojack just said "YES! She gets me" and passed out in front of my feet.

Diane: How do you not know him?

Jane: because I don't.

Diane: But you're Mr. Peanut Butters best friend!

Jane: and you're his wife.

Diane: do you know Todd? Princess Carolynn? Any of these names?!

Jane: Diane, I apologize but I don't know

She looked shock. And she opened her mouth again, but this time she said it quietly, "Did he not mention me when we first started to date." I smiled softly at her and lied, "he told me he was falling for a smart intelligent woman and I'm glad it ended up being you." She had regained her smile. I knew if I told her the truth. The lies and secrets PB kept from her and always came to me she wouldn't trust him and I need my best friend to be happy because I don't ever want him to end up like me. Alone.


End file.
